1. Field of the Invention
A method that achieves the theft-proof function of a car by detecting the parking light system of a car. Especially, a method that can detect how many flashes, the turn on/off time in each period and the induced voltage value of the parking light produced when using a keyless transmitter module to lock/unlock the car door. By comparing the detected results with the conditions stored in the smart learning module, the module could react properly according to which condition is satisfied and to arm or disarm the theft-proof system.
2. Prior Art
Theft-proof system is used widely in our life to prevent cars from stolen. Usually, a car does not have a theft-proof system inside when it is just produced. In order to preserve the original structure of a car, the designer of the theft-proof system devises a kind of theft-proof device attached to the car, which can arm or disarm the theft-proof system when the user lock or unlock the car door using the keyless transmitter module. This kind of theft-proof device is so called Factory OEM Alarm.
Factory OEM alarms are commonly used as the theft-proof system when one want to utilize the locking system to arm or disarm the theft-proof system. In other words, the theft-proof system is directly connected to the locking system to detect the signal that lock or unlock the car door. However, one big disadvantage of this kind of theft-proof system is it is not easy to install, because the locking system of each car differ from kind to kind. And it is much more complicated about connection of wires in the computer car, once you misconnect the wire, not only the theft-proof system can not function but also the car door could not be opened.
In order to improve the disadvantage described above, this invention offer a kind of method that can detect and learn how many flashes, the turn on/off time in each period and the induced voltage value of the parking light produced when using a keyless transmitter module to lock/unlock the car door. By comparing the detected results with the conditions stored in the smart learning module, the module could react properly according to which condition is satisfied and to arm or disarm the theft-proof system. It has the advantage of being setup easily, because the system can be easily installed by setting up one line collaborating with a smart learning module with a CPU inside and without corrupting the original structure of a car. Moreover, no matter the traditional analog signal from a conventional car or the digital signal from the computer car, we can use this method to achieve the theft-proof function.